The transmission of bacteria as a result of use of stethoscopes without engaging in proper cleaning of the stethoscope is an increasing cause for concern. Previous solutions have included the use of an alcohol swab. However, such solutions are inconvenient for the medical professional using the stethoscope, as it requires them to open a single-use swab, throw the wrapper away, and then manually clean the stethoscope. Moreover, such a solution relies on the thoroughness of the user to perform adequate cleaning.
Other solutions have utilized UC irradiation of the stethoscope. However, such solutions require a power source, which can be inconvenient for the user, either requiring replacement or recharging of batteries, or frequent trips to a device that is located near a power source. Moreover, such solutions require substantial amounts of time to be effective, creating a delay in a field where the time of interaction between the user and the patient is increasingly diminished
Yet other solutions have relied on a disinfecting spray, but do not provide for the mechanical cleaning of the stethoscope. As such, a biofilm may accumulate on the surface of the stethoscope, both reducing the effectiveness of the spray and negatively affecting the performance of the stethoscope.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a solution in the art to provide for a quick, reliable, and effective device for cleaning a stethoscope head.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.